Solstice
by When the Moon Met the Sun
Summary: There's no place like home. Chrobinweek Day 5: Holidays. [ChromxM!Robin]


Chrom's tent is empty when Robin peeks in before dawn, and the tactician rolls his eyes. Chrom is hardly ever up before the sun unless he's out on patrol, and Robin knows he's been clear about how he feels when Chrom takes off without telling him.

He turns on his heel, shrugging his coat on haphazardly and stringing together a lecture in his mind. He stomps his way through camp to enlist Frederick's help in finding their wayward prince and makes it to the campfire where he fully anticipates the knight to be tending to it like a mother to her newborn. Instead he finds Chrom perched on a log, elbows resting on his knees and lost in thought.

"Chrom?"

"Hm?" he says absently without looking away from the fire.

Robin furrows his brow, concerned, and gently places a hand on Chrom's shoulder.

"Huh-Oh. Robin." Chrom looks up at him with a small frown. "Is everything alright?"

"You didn't go on patrol by yourself again, did you?" Robin asks, allowing himself to sit down next to Chrom a little closer than he normally would. He places his hand in the space between them.

"No. I was just thinking." Chrom smiles and slips his hand down, too, so their pinkies brush.

Not for the first time, Robin wishes he hadn't asked Chrom to put their relationship on hold until the end of war. Objectively, he knows he wants them to stay focused on their mission, but it's moments like this that he wishes he could be there for Chrom with more than just words and not care who saw.

He holds back a sigh at his own convictions. "What were you thinking about?"

"Um." The prince stretches his legs out in front of him. "It's nothing."

Robin frowns and leans in a little bit. "Chrom, I want to help. If it's serious-"

"Robin, please don't worry any more about me than you already do." Chrom interrupts, standing up and hesitating only a moment before holding his hand out to Robin. "It's not serious."

Robin eyes him suspiciously but takes his hand.

"We should double check our march route. There have been rumors of bandits ambushing travelers," Chrom says, his grip tightening for a second before he lets Robin's hand fall.

Robin isn't about to let him get away, and he takes two quick steps around him to block his advance. "Chrom." His name sounds like a reprimand and plea.

The prince opens his mouth to protest, but it gives way to an understanding smile at Robin's raised eyebrow. "Alright. Fine." He rubs his neck and admits quietly, "I, ah...I'm homesick."

Robin blinks. "Homesick?" He comes in closer, despite knowing better. "You've never mentioned that you get homesick before."

Chrom shrugs. "It doesn't happen often. This time of year brings back memories."

He finishes his sentence like he intends to say more, but Chrom just tilts his head thoughtfully and then very deliberately straightens Robin's coat, his hands lingering on the clasp near his collarbone.

Robin shoots him a look, gently pulling away. "The winter solstice," he confirms instead, and Chrom nods.

Robin knows _of_ holidays, but he has no memories of being excited to celebrate something or of waiting for the day to arrive. Frankly, he'd forgotten there was even something to celebrate. Robin isn't sure what to say, but thankfully Chrom starts to speak again.

"During the holidays, Emmeryn tried to spend as much time as possible with Lissa and me. She'd take us to the city festival. We'd all stay up late, tell stories, and give each other gifts."

He sighs. "They're some of my favorite memories from childhood. And with everything that's happened, I can't stop thinking about it." He shakes his head to dislodge whatever thought he has next. "I suppose I long for when times were much simpler."

"I don't remember celebrating any holidays," Robin starts carefully, his eyes soft. "But I'm glad that the memories you made were happy."

Chrom frowns. "You're always so nonchalant about that."

"Well, I can't get them back." Robin says with a short laugh. "Or maybe I can, who knows? But I can always make new ones."

Chrom's answering smile is slow and brilliant, and Robin has to restrain himself from kissing him right there. He's ultimately glad he did because Sully shows up a minute later, asking Chrom to go through drills with her. Robin stares in the direction of Chrom's retreat long after he's gone, wheels turning in his mind.

They won't be home anytime soon, but he can at least give Chrom another happy memory of the holidays.

It takes him a few days to get everything together, especially without giving anything away to Chrom. He manages it with the help of Lissa, whose sly glances see right through him, and, of course, Frederick. The knight even pulls Chrom away for an afternoon of patrolling while Robin and the rest of the Shepherds set everything up.

He's in the middle of helping Sumia carry her pies out to the troops when Chrom returns, looking completely confused at the scene before him.

"Robin, what's happening?" He asks while he takes a pie from Sumia to lighten her load.

Robin tilts his head toward the campfire where all the Shepherds are gathered and starting to eat. "We're having a celebration for the holidays," Robin explains easily.

Chrom is quiet, and the way he's staring so intently at Robin makes his cheeks heat up.

"You did this for me?" Chrom asks finally, incredulous.

Robin simply smiles and tugs him into the thick of it. They've splurged on a feast and the best ale they can afford, and Robin doesn't know that he's ever seen Chrom laugh this much. Chrom, Robin, and Lissa drift away from the commotion and sit on the edge of camp, where Chrom regales them with stories of pranks they'd pull on Frederick in the castle and memories of Emmeryn.

When Lissa can no longer ignore the heat in Chrom's eyes every time he looks at Robin, she sees herself back to camp with a wink aimed at the tactician.

The second she leaves, Chrom slips his arm around Robin's shoulders and pulls him against his side.

"Someone's going to see," Robin protests half-heartedly, already snuggling closer to him. There's a pleasant warmth in his chest both from Chrom's proximity and their drinking that he doesn't ever want to let go of.

"Let them," Chrom whispers, turning his head so his lips leave the ghost of a kiss on Robin's temple.

"Are you still homesick?" Robin asks softly.

"No," Chrom says with a slow shake of his head. He runs his hand down Robin's arm. "I am home."


End file.
